Origami
by Dilly-Oh
Summary: A fluff filled one shot about how Luffy wants to give Nami a flower, if only she'd notice him for a moment. Very cute and fluffy, fans of the pairing enjoy. Read and review, please!


Author's Note: Yeah, this idea just popped into my head one day, don't know why. I didn't really mind, since I like Luffy-Nami pairing, and I felt sad because there's so few fics for them. Plus it just won't go away, no matter how hard I try to get it to. So, here you go. Enjoy. Read and review, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Origami

"Hey, Zoro! What's this?" Luffy asked, a quizzical look on his normally blank face.

"What's what?" Zoro didn't even turn around to look, instead focusing on swinging his weights with more vigor, sweat dripping down his back as he did so.

"_This_!" Luffy popped up right in front of him and shoved something in his face. Zoro yelled in surprise, dropped his weights, and almost crushed his toe.

"Geez! Watch it, will you?!" He snapped, then narrowed his eyes at the object in Luffy's hand. "…It's a flower, Luffy."

"Really?" Luffy's grin grew even wider as he twirled the flower around. "What can it do?"

"Nothing, Luffy." Zoro sighed and bent to pick up his weights. "It's a frickin' flower."

"_Wrong_, Marimo!" Sanji jeered, staring down at the two of them from atop the raised platform of the Merry Go. "A flower, so lovely and romantic in its essence, can woe the most charming of ladies. Of course, a muscle-bound brute like yourself would never know _that_…"

"Shut up!" Zoro snarled, tempted to throw his weights at the pervert's curly-eyebrowed head. "I knew that! I'm just not woman-crazy like you!"

"So…" Luffy's face screwed up as his brain went into overhaul. "I should give this to a girl?"

"That's right." Sanji puffed on his cigarette and grinned. "And not just any girl. A _special_ girl!"

"Okay…" Luffy closed his eyes and nodded. "I think I've got it, now! Thanks!" He hopped up and rushed away.

"What was that about?" Zoro wondered.

"Maybe he got sick of hanging around _you_," Sanji smirked, then quickly ducked as a fifty-pound weight was hurled at his head.

"I said shut up!"

---

Luffy hurried along the cramped corridors of the inner confines of the ship, clutching his prized blossom protectively to his chest. He halted in front of a door and knocked loudly for about twenty seconds until the door jerked open.

"What?!" Nami snapped, hair tied back and fingers covered with ink, as she'd been busy working on her sea charts and didn't want to be disturbed.

"Here, Nami!" Luffy smiled and held out the flower. Nami's eyes narrowed and her mood didn't improve.

"Luffy, I'm really busy. Go away!" She made to close the door but Luffy stopped her by sticking his foot in the doorway.

"Wait! You mean you don't want this flower?" He held it out close to her face so she could see it properly.

"Not unless it's made out of money!" The orange-haired navigator barked and slammed the door on Luffy's hand, crushing the flower along with his fingers.

"_Yoww_!!" Luffy managed to yank his throbbing hand free, but the flower wasn't so lucky. Its torn petals floated down to the floor of the ship, where they sat there looking a bit sad.

---

"You know better than to bother Nami when she's busy making maps!" Chopper chided, wrapping Luffy's injured hand in band-aids. The captain simply pouted, sticking out his lower lip and pulling his hand back to wiggle his fingers experimentally once it was properly bandaged up.

"What did you do to get her so angry?" Usopp asked, tinkering with gadgets and gizmo's in a nearby corner.

"Tried to give her a flower," Luffy muttered sulkily, yanking the brim of his straw hat down to hide his eyes.

"_And_?"

"She said she didn't want it unless it was made out of money."

"Out of _money_?" Usopp stopped his experimentation and glanced at Luffy over his shoulder, frowning. "A flower made of money? How is that possible?"

"Dunno," Luffy shrugged. "Money trees, maybe?"

"Maybe you need some kind of Devil Fruit power!" Chopper gasped, eyes going wide.

"But I've already got one!" Luffy reminded him, stretching his arm to pinch the little reindeer's nose as proof.

"Wait, I know!" Usopp's eyes sparkled, and he jumped up excitedly. "It's genius! Ussop the Genius, that's what everyone calls me! I've invented many things, the hammer and rubber band included!"

"_Really_?!" Chopper's mouth fell open in awe.

"_Really_?!" Luffy's mouth also fell open in awe.

"Nope. I was lying." Usopp admitted proudly.

"_Whaaaat_?!" Chopper's face went blank with shock.

"What's your idea?" Luffys asked.

"Well…" Usopp rubbed a finger on the underside of his long nose and regarded them with amusement. "You two ever heard of 'origami'?"

"Origami?" Chopper repeated slowly, then bristled in fright. "Is it some kind of monster?!"

"Is it edible?" Luffy asked, drool dripping from his chin.

"No and no," Usopp answer, closing his eyes smugly. "It's an art-form! You take plain old pieces of paper and use them to create things from your wildest imaginations, just by folding them a few times! It's fun, and easy! Even you two could do it! In fact, I'll have you know that I've mastered all seven thousand ways to-"

"So you're saying to get some money," Chopper interrupted, thinking hard, "and use 'origami' to turn it into a flower? Will it really work?"

"Let's try!" Luffy jumped up, his usual wide grin back on his face. "Maybe Robin can help us!"

---

Robin sat in an armchair, eyes glued to a book, only moving to bring a hand up and brush her hair back out of her face. She didn't even glance up as Luffy banged open the door and came barging in.

"Robin-" He began.

"Here you go." An arm popped up out of the nearby table and tossed a book toward Luffy, which cracked him right between the eyes and fell. Luckily, Chopper was able to grab the book before it hit the ground.

"Origami," he read aloud from the cover, then opened it up and flipped through it. The entire book was filled with colorful butterflies, animals, and many different shapes, all made out of carefully folded bright-colored paper.

"_Pretty_!" Luffy and Usopp cooed, eyes wide as they stared at the pictures.

"It's on page 108," Robin said helpfully, eyes never leaving her book. The boys quickly skipped to the page and found the section that showed how to make an origami flower. Complicated-looking instructions filled the page, along with a picture of what the finished product should look like.

"Gee, I dunno…" Chopper wilted at the daunting task before him.

"Don't give up, Chopper!" Luffy laughed, not in the least intimidated. "We can do it!"

"This'll be a piece of cake!" Usopp winked. Chopper brightened and smiled up at them.

"Okay!" He closed the book with a snap and turned to leave.

"Have fun," Robin called as they hustled out of her room to find some money and a quiet place to work.

---

Several failed attempts and paper-cuts later, Luffy had finally managed to fold two one thousand berry bills into the semblance of a flower. They'd stolen the money from their back-up fund, and since everyone else constantly took from it, it was doubtful anyone would notice it missing. One bill made the stalk, and the other was the blossom. Usopp offered his own, much better looking origami flower for him, but Luffy shook his head, feeling that he should give Nami the one he'd made especially for her. It wasn't the look that mattered, but the thought.

"Alright!" Luffy grinned and stood up, holding his paper flower before him and admiring it proudly. "It's done!"

"Hooray!" Usopp cheered and threw confetti (which he'd been working hard on all that time) in the air.

"Good luck, Luffy!" Chopper cried, covered in tiny bits of paper and glue. He'd been too busy playing around to make himself a flower. Luffy waved at them and dashed off down the hall to Nami's room. Once again, he banged on her door until she snatched it open and glared at him, still looking tired and cranky.

"What is it NOW, Luffy?" She growled.

"Here you go!" Luffy proudly presented his origami flower to her. She stared at it in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked finally.

"It's a flower!" Luffy explained patiently. "When I tried to give you one earlier, you said you didn't want one unless it was made out of money. So…here you go!" He shoved it in her face and she quickly grabbed it away from him.

"This…is _money_?" She squinted her eyes and looked closer. "It is! Luffy!!" Her eyes snapped back up, rage boiling in their depths. "You _ruined_ perfectly good money to make me a stinking _flower_?" She hissed, voice low but dangerous.

"Uh, oh…" Luffy thought, and gulped. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. "Well…" he said aloud.

"_You…_!" Nami charged forward out of her room, heading straight for Luffy. He yelped and quickly closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to arrive.

But there was no pain. Only a soft kiss on his cheek.

Luffy blinked in surprise and opened his eyes.

"Thank you," Nami said softly, leaning back and admiring her lovely origami flower, wondering absently if the money could still be salvaged.

"You're welcome, Nami!" Luffy said, his face breaking out into a wide smile. Nami smiled back, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"_Now get out_!"

The End.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Author's Note: Whoa. That was _so_ damn fluffy. I think I'm gonna be _sick_. Hopefully I didn't make anyone else want to vomit at the sheer amounts of fluff and they enjoyed it instead. Later! Review, please!


End file.
